Casa Erotica - The Finale
by Rednikjow
Summary: Dean decides to watch the Casa Erotica DVD to the very end and is surprised to find a nice surprise from Gabriel on it.


_This really wasn't how Dean had expected it all to go down. He hadn't expected to have the smart-mouthed angel join their flanks when they had unknowingly stumbled upon the gathering of old Gods, nor had he expected Lucifer to make his grand entrance in the midst of it all. Really, the Winchesters' luck was at an absolute low these days. But the last thing he was expecting was what he and Sam found on the DVD that Gabriel had passed on to them. Well, first things first, the fact that Gabriel had handed a porno to him with instructions of guarding the damn thing with his life was odd to begin with, but the information that the disc contained was even more astounding and it seemed like the brothers' luck was starting to turn for the better. Or at least that was what Dean tried to convince his little brother after they had hurriedly shut the laptop down, the promise of seeing the late archangel's private bits certainly not something Sam wanted to see, but the truth was different for the older Winchester. _

_With the loss of Gabriel they had not only lost a strong ally and one of the mighty archangels that were actually willing to help them out, but Dean had also lost someone who he would, grudgingly, admit that he was rather fond of. Sure, Gabriel had been the individual who could proud himself with most number of Winchester kills, but the guy had a good sense of humor and Dean appreciated the cocky remarks from the foxy-eyed blonde. So to know that the mighty Gabriel, one of the four archangels, had been slain in battle didn't exactly bring a smile to the hunter's face. The fact that the damn moron had actually starred in a full-length porno, however, did. _

"_Are you watching this Dean-O?" Gabriel's voice purred through his headphones, making Dean's lips twitch up in a small grin. That damn bastard, he really did plan it all ahead. Dean relaxed back in his seat, the old laptop resting on the mattress between his spread legs and his right hand resting idly on his lower stomach, and watched the scene unfold before on the small screen with a brow perked in curiosity._

"_I know you are, you were always so bad at keeping away from these things," Gabriel laughs, the sound smug in Dean's ears as the dirt-blonde angel plucks the camera from the stand, the picture blurring out before settling on a pair of feet, slowly but surely starting to pan upwards along a pair of smooth, hairless legs. "But if you were expecting to see some hot me on busty-blonde-girl action, you're going to be real disappointed."_

_Dean perked a brow as he watched the legs on screen change, growing thicker, more muscular with a fine dusting of blonde hair and with a characteristic curve. The human blinked once, twice – the camera continuing further upwards to capture a pair of black boxers and the hint of a toned abdomen._

"_You see, I kind of have a type these days, and big boobs and small frames really aren't cutting it for me anymore." Gabriel purred, voice an amused rumble in Dean's ear as the camera panned further up the altered body, gliding over a heaving chest before coming to a halt at the human's face, revealing a grinning Dean Winchester who was staring up at the camera with a perked brow. "But I think my new model here will do the trick for me, don't you think so too?" _

_Dean honestly didn't know how to react to the sight that unfolded before him. His copy gazed up at Gabriel with a fond grin, reaching out to take the camera from the archangel and puts it down on the mattress next to them, giving the human on the opposite side of the screen a good view of the two men's torsos and faces when the dirty-blonde dips down to taste the freckled human's lips. Soft groans and heavy pants soon rang in his ears, the occasional dirty whisper from the archangel prompting a brief smirk from both the human on screen and the one behind it, and Dean found himself more than overly dressed in his ratty jeans and threadbare boxers. The moment he reached down to undo his button and zipper Gabriel's voice rang loud and clear in his ear, making the freckled blonde come to a halt as he stared at the screen, watching the dirt-blonde angel smirk mischievously at the camera._

_"You got your hands down your pants yet Dean? Knowing you," the angel smirked, sliding his right hand down along the heaving chest of the human beneath him and out of the camera's sight, diving further down and prompted a shuddery moan from Dean's doppelgänger on the bed. Dean bit back a moan of his own, letting his hand slide down past the waistband of his jeans and pressed the heel of his palm solidly against his trapped erection, groaning at the sweet friction. "I bet you've got your hands full right now. You always were such an impatient fuck Dean, always rushing things to get to the big climax. You really should learn to draw it out Dean, take things nice and slow."_

_The camera was picked up again, this time it was seemingly placed on the on-screen hunter's stomach if the angle and the more than familiar dick that came into view was anything to go by, and Dean's eyes narrowed in on the dirt-blonde angel that settled between a pair of spread thighs, hand wrapped around the shaft of his copy's prick. Dean sucked in a quiet breath, letting his hand slide further down into the confines of his boxers and wrapped his calloused fingers firmly around the base of his dick, mimicking the slow stroke Gabriel was giving his virtual twin in contrast to the usual pace he'd set when he preferred his own company over a stranger's. _

_"Teasing is half the fun, you know. Driving your partner insane, seeing just how quickly you can get a stoic, cocky hunter like yourself to get all breathy and moaning for just the taste of relief. I was pretty damn good at that, wasn't I Dean?" Gabriel purred in his ears, the teasing tone sending a shiver down the hunter's spine as he watched the angel's hand stroke the length of the virtual Dean's dick in one slow, firm squeeze. His breath hitched when Gabriel's thumb circled beneath the crown of the hard prick on screen, spreading a thick glob of pre-cum around the smooth flesh before he let the nimble finger slide over the bulbous head, teasing along the wet slit with a big, smug grin playing on his lips. "Knew just what buttons to push to get you to bend the right way, hmm? Never did take more than a quick stroke here, a soft lick there..."_

_While Gabriel poured verbal filth in his ears Dean was mimicking the virtual angel's moves, pupils dilating when the fox-eyed blonde let his tongue slide from the very base of his copy's hard dick to the wet tip, swiping the spit-slick tongue over the sensitive head to gather up the drops of pre-cum that had gathered there. Dean's breath hitched, his hand tightened around the base of his own dick when it gave a needy throb, remembering the touch of Gabriel's wicked tongue on his flesh more than vividly and the filthy visual only made temptation that much harder to resist._

"_You were always so easy Dean, knew just what you liked. I bet you're close to creaming yourself right now, aren't you Tiger?" Gabriel teased, words slightly muffled when he pressed his smirking mouth against the underside of the hunter's curved dick, prompting a soft moan from the man on screen and a louder, raspier one from the voyeur Dean. "This guy is. I can feel you get harder for me, big boy. I've barely touched you and you're still this on edge for me – I'd like to think it's my honeyed words, but then again, you never were the guy with the most stamina."_

_Dean bit back a snort, teeth digging into his fleshy bottom lip as he twisted his wrist, stroking himself in a firm upwards stroke when the angel's tongue flattened against his copy's dick, licking the hard prick from base to tip. Soft moans kept ringing in his ears. Some he recognized as his own, others were definitely coming from the cocky angel while others were coming from his own mouth, labored and breathy as he felt his orgasm build in the pit of his stomach. He let his eyes flutter close, his head tipped back on a bitten-off groan as he lost himself in the breathy sounds of pleasure that rang in his ears, fist working faster over the barely-slick skin of his hard shaft._

"_Better keep your eyes on me boy, I'm not doing this to be ignored just because you can't keep your peepers open while spanking the monkey. Geez, what's the point in renting a porno when you don't get to watch all the juicy parts?" Gabriel's taunting made the blonde open his eyes once again, pupils blown wide and swallowing up the spring-green hues as he stared down at the screen in front of him, watching the angel's golden eyes stare into his as his smirking lips parted to take the virtual hunter's dick into his mouth._

_It spiralled out of control from there on. Dean tried his best to hold back, to draw out the pleasure like Gabriel would always do when they were together and make it last. But seeing the angel like this, golden eyes narrowed and full of mischief as he licked and sucked on the reddening dick on screen, accompanied by the filthy slurps and taunting purrs that kept ringing in his ears, was enough to break the man. He sucked his bottom lip in between, biting off the breathy groans that wanted to escape his mouth and kept his eyes on the screen, thick globs of pre-cum coating his fingertips whenever he let them swipe over the tip of his cock._

_It seemed like the Dean on screen had reached his breaking point as well. The breathy moans grew louder in Dean's ears, the noise familiar and warning, and his thighs were trembling with need when Gabriel swallowed him down to the root. That was it. With a bitten-off shout the on-screen hunter came, his hips stuttering upwards as he tried to bury himself deeper inside the angel's throat. But it seemed like Gabriel had other plans. Instead of letting the hunter grind himself deeper into his mouth the angel pulled off, tongue dragging up along the underside of the blonde's dick as he came, coating the fox-eyed angel's face in strings of sticky cum. The sight made Dean choke on his own breath, hips punching upwards and nearly managed to knock the laptop over as he came, shooting over his old, ratty shirt as he watched the angel lick at his cum-sticky lips._

_"I hope you got a good, hard look Winchester," Gabriel purred, voice raw as he licked the cum off of his lips with quick, teasing swipes of his tongue, eyes intent on the camera as the human beneath him started to fade away, leaving the fox-eyed blonde alone on the mattress. He offered the camera a wink, hand stretching out to curl over the top of it and the faint sound of buttons being touched could be heard over the audio track, before he smirked at the lens. "Talk about leaving a mark, big boy."_

_With that the screen went black, the audio died out and Dean was left sitting alone on his bed, breathing heavy and absolutely certain that he would never, ever rent another porno in his entire life. Because really, who needed to watch those plastic bimbos moan with fake enthusiasm when you could have an archangel sucking your dick? _


End file.
